Mistake
by Snowflake1515
Summary: One mistake could be the end to Edward and Bella's happiness. Could they over come what has occurred or will they move on? Read to find out! ONE SHOT
1. MISTAKE

**MISTAKE**

I looked into my beautiful girlfriend's eyes. 'Man how did I get so lucky' I thought. She's amazing loving,caring,funny,sweet, and beautiful all the guys at school wants her and yet she chooses to have me. I will never let her go. "Come on were going to be late for class." She said garbing my hand and giving it a slight pull. I smiled at her and let her drag me to class and took my seat and spent the whole period thinking about my surprise for her after school for our one year anniversary. I had planned to have a romantic picnic at the park with flowers cancels and watching the sunset. I know she'll love it.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and i was soon at the park setting everything up for Bella. I had just laid the blanket on the grass when I heard my name being called. I looked up and saw Tanya walking towards me.

"Hey Tanya." I said looking back down and fixing the corner so it was flat.

"Hey Edward what are you doing?" She asked getting slightly closer to me.

I shifted away from her and replied. "Getting ready for mine and Bella's anniversary."

"Awe thats so sweet do you mind if I help?"

I looked at her cautiously "Uhh.. Sure why not could you please grab that vase and put the flowers in it for me please."

"Sure"

We worked for a couple of minuets in silence but it was soon broken.

"She's lucky you know." Tanya said in a small voice.

"Who's lucky about what?" I questioned.

Not looking up from how I was placing and lighting the candles.

"Bella, she's lucky to have a boyfriend like you. One that cares about her and doesn't leave her for someone who will give him something that she just can't give up yet. Someone thats more prettier and more popular than her." She said in a sad voice.

I looked up and saw Tanya wipe away a tear that had fallen down her face. I walked over to her and wiped another tear that fell with the bad of my thumb.

"Hey don't think that way. Anyone who doesn't see how beautiful you are is a fool that doesn't deserve you in the first place. Now wipe that frown off your face and show me that pretty smile of yours."

"Thank you" She whispered.

Then she smiled and looked up. We locked eyes and I could feel myself leaning in and I knew she was to. I soon felt our lips meet.

"Edward!" I pulled away faster than a bullet from a gun. Oh no please don't tell me she saw that.

"How could you! Its our anniversary!"

NO! She did. "Bella im so so sorry I didn't mean to!" I begged.

"No stay away from me! Have a nice life!" She yelled as she stormed away.

"Edward im so sorry." Tanya said putting a hand on my shoulder but I just shrugged it off.

"Don't" I said in a harsh voice. I fell to my knees and broke down crying. I can't believe I just lost her my reason for living gone.

**(BELLA POV)**

I can't believe what just happened. I can't believe he just cheated on me. The past year has been a lie. Every smile, every laugh, every I love you was a lie and I believed him. Worse I fell in love with him. And now I need to get over him. But thats going to take time.

**(Five months later)**

They say time heals all wounds and I recently learned it does. And about three months after mine and Edward's break up I realized that i could finally move on and I did. And now when Edward and I lock eyes in the hall way though I could see the regret and guilt in there. I dont feel anything for him anymore I just look the other way. About a month ago I started dating this guy Jacob. He treats me right and makes me happy. But no matter how happy a guy makes me feel. Or how good a guy treats me I will always have my guard up all because of one mistake.

**AN~ I hope yall liked it! I had originally wrote this as a short story for my AP English class and i liked it so much i thought why not make it a fanfic so here it is! This is my second story and if yall get a chance be sure to read Strong.**


	2. PLEASE READ

**AN~ I hope yall enjoyed my little one shot here and if you ever get the chance be sure to check out my other story titled Strong its about Paul and my OC so be sure to check it out and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
